23 March 1983
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1983-03-23 ; Comments * Something of an all-star line-up for the sessions, repeating the combination of 22 April 1981. * Apologies for possibly sounding, “what old hippies used to call laid back.” That evening had just done his first live Top Of The Pops. “You wouldn’t realize this because I look so cool and suave and in control of everything, but I get into such a state before I do them.” After the initial sense of relief once it’s over, he wants to “have a bit of a lie down.” *Plays wrong side of single by Liverpool band Cook Da Books, then touring with the Undertones, but then plays the intended song as well. *Informs us that the track by Divine that finishes off the show was written and produced by Tony Orlando, but in fact it was Bobby Orlando. *The Spinners track is by the soul group of that name. They were sometimes known as the Detroit Spinners to avoid confusion with the middle-of-the-road Liverpool folk group called the Spinners, who were popular enough in the UK to have their own long-running BBC TV show in the 1970s, but never appealed to Peel. Sessions *Fall #6 *Ivor Cutler #12 (repeat) Tracklisting :Files 1 & 2 'begin *Fruit Pastilles: I Don’t Ever Want To See Your Face Again (7") Epic / Native Tongue ES 776 *Fall: Smile (Peel Session) *Don Carlos: My Brethren Party (album - Spread Out) Burning Sounds BS 1053 *Ivor Cutler: Brenda / Mostly Tins / Bad Eye (Peel Session) *Cook Da Books: Rich Men Don’t (7") Kite NNT1 *Cook Da Books: Low Profile (7" - Rich Men Don't) Kite NNT1 *1919: Machine (mini-album - Machine) Red Rhino REDLP 25 *Spinners: City Full Of Memories (7") Atlantic 7-89862 *Fall: Garden (Peel Session) *Upsetters: Time Marches On '(unknown release) :(Trailer for David Jensen's Interview with David Bowie) *Colour Box: Breakdown (Second Version) (7") 4AD AD 304 *Ivor Cutler: Life In A Scottish Sitting Room Vol 2, Ep 17 (Peel Session) *Gabi Delgado: Amor (album - Mistress) Virgin V 2266 *Die Shadocks: Alltagstrott (7" EP - Die Schadocks) No Name NNL-004.83 (continues after tape flip, end edited out) :(tape flip) Files 1 & 2 '''end, File 3 'begins *Undertones The Sin Of Pride (album - The Sin Of Pride) Ardeck ARD 104 *Fall: Hexen Definitive - Strife Knot (Peel Session) ''(misannounced "Hex Knot") *Saints: Follow The Leader (album - Out In The Jungle) Flicknife *Wailing Souls: Things & Time Will Tell (album - Baby Come Rock) Joe Gibbs Music JGM 6072 *Ivor Cutler: Doughnut In My Hand / Old Black Dog / People Run To The Edge (Peel Session) *Comsat Angels: On The Beach (album - Waiting For A Miracle) Polydor 2383 578 *Orchestre Super Mazembe: Ji Ji (album - Kaivaska) Virgin V2263 *Fall: Eat Yourself Fitter (Peel Session) *Ivor Cutler: Life In A Scottish Sitting Room Vol 2, Ep 18 (Peel Session) *Twisted Nerve: Five Minutes Of Fame (7") Criminal Damage CRI 102 *Divine: Native Love Step By Step (album - Jungle Jezebel) "O" OLP-2 :(12:00 News) :'''File 3 '''ends File ;Name *(1) RADIO 1 23 03 83 JOHN PEEL.MP3 *(2) 93 Peel 19830323a The Fall and Ivor Cutler.mp3 *(3) 93 Peel 19830323b The Fall and Ivor Cutler.mp3 *(4) Karl's Tape March 14th 1983 from 1:00:56 to 1:22:20 (mis-dated) ;Length *(1) 1:02:05 *(2) 1:01:51 *(3) 1:01:17 *(4) 21:25 ;Other *Full show on (2) and (3), shared via Peel Mailing List. Many thanks to Andrew and Dave for this! *File (2) has a slightly better quality than File (1) ;Available *(1) John Peel Torrent Compilation 8 of 17 (1967-1993) *(2) and (3) Mooo Server (see 'steve' directory) *(4) Mooo Category:1983 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Unknown